dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Swamp
Wikipedia Entry Charisma and Intelligence checks occur more often in swamps. List of Encounters Level 1 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (1) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (3) Charisma (4 + 1 rare) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (4) |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|FAIL TEXT |- |colspan="2"| While picking his/her way through the murky darkness of the swamp, NAME heard a faint cry for help. When he/she rushed forward, he/she saw another adventurer struggling in a patch of quicksand! * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME', thinking quickly, produced the ten-foot pole and length of rope that he/she conveniently had been carrying in his/her backpack. Using those tools, he/she was able to easily construct an apparatus to save the sinking adventurer. In thanks, the adventurer gave him/her some gold before heading off into the swamp. *'69 XP' *'14-21 gold' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' tried everything he/she could to rescue the adventurer, but eventually he/she was forced to admit defeat as the ever-present quicksand claimed yet another victim. NAME was sad about this, but not sad enough to forgo looting the belongings that were left behind. * 16 XP * 4-7 gold |- |colspan="2"| NAME cautiously approached a scary weathered shack made of blackened wood and clay, a pale purple glow leaking from its windows. Suddenly, the front door flew open and therein appeared a witch whose very skin crackled with age and power. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|Not knowing for certain that the witch was an enemy, he/she greeted her politely. NAME asked if there was something he/she could do for the witch in exchange for information about recent happenings in the swamp. The witch smiled, happy to be treated nicely for a change. She told NAME what she could and even presented him/her with a gift and an enchantment to aid him/her in his/her adventures. *'+3 Armor Class for 3 encounters' *'50 XP' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|Full of fear and lacking understanding, NAME charged the witch, weapon ready to strike her down. The witch cackled and, with the flick of her wrist and wave of her wand, lifted NAME into the air. She tumbled him/her slowly end over end, completely helpless. After a brief lecture on politeness and something about paper wrappings around tomes, she tossed NAME to the ground and let him/her go his merry way. * 7-10 damage * +3 Charisma for 3 encounters * 20 XP |- |colspan="2"| There were a great many old logs lying around the swamp. As they laid rotting, a thick and furry green moss had begun to engulf them. There was something peculiar about one of the mossy logs . . . * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|After staring for what seemed a long time, the answer dawned on NAME -- the moss was only growing on half of this log and there was a very straight line dividing the mossy half from the plain old, rotted, black, and wet half. The log must have been rolled! A quick search led to a hidden treasure. The treasure had the markings of a well-known tribe of bandit goblins active in those parts. He/she relieved the bandits of their stash. *'65 XP' *'5-7 gold' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|Unable to figure out what was so peculiar about that log, NAME forged ahead through the swamp. Only much later did NAME realize that he/she should have looked under the log. * 22 XP |} Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (1) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (4 + 1 rare) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (5) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 3 (empty) ---- ---- Level 4 (empty) ---- ---- Level 5 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (3) Constitution (0) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Strength (0) Wisdom (1) Level 6 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (3) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (4) Strength (rare) Wisdom (1) Level 7 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1+rare) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (3 + 1 rare) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (3) Strength (rare) Wisdom (1) Level 8 (empty) ---- ---- Level 9 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (3) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Wisdom (1) Level 10 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (3) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Strength (0) Wisdom (1) Level 11 | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain Category:Terrain